Utopía
by OnlyGlory
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS: Bella y Edward han nacido en un mundo en el que la genética es la dueña de sus vidas, en que los hijos obtenidos de forma natural eran excluidos, ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella quede embarazada por error?
1. Prefacio

**N/A** Este Fanfic es un Crosover de Crepúsculo y Gattaca, por tanto decir que los personajes no son míos y el mundo en el que se encuentran tampoco. Si encontráis un fanfic similar publicado por LittleGlory4EverPink decir que era mi usuario pero me robaron la contraseña, actualmente estoy rescribiendo el fic para terminarlo con mayor calidad literaria (han pasado muchos años), con esto... espero que os guste.

 **Prefacio**

Mi nombre es Bella, tengo 18 años y estoy empezando lo que es el sueño de muchos, me he alejado de mis padres para vivir con mi novio en un apartamento lujoso junto a la universidad de mayor prestigio de todos Estados Unidos, cuento con el promedio de notas más alto de los últimos 100 años lo que es difícil porque ya se han encargado de que durante los últimos 150 años todos los habitantes tuvieran una inteligencia superior a la media, todos menos los inválidos...

Ser inválido significa ser rechazado por la sociedad, ellos son amados y odiados al mismo tiempo, son hijos del amor entre un hombre y una mujer pero por ello son imperfectos, en extrañas ocasiones se consiguen especímenes suficientemente buenos para ser aceptados por la sociedad, nunca había conocido a uno de ellos, no obstante el resto solo podían esperar trabajar en el servicio de limpieza público o de alguna empresa privada, Franky fue uno de ellos.

Los Validos, aquellos de los que me encontraba rodeada solo éramos el resultados de extracción de gametos y muchas pruebas de ADN que culminaban con la Inseminación Artificial del futuro ser humano perfecto. Puede que sus padres se quisieran, puede que desearan tener un hijo, pero nosotros no éramos hijos del amor entre nuestros padres.

Muchos se extrañan cuando les digo que soy válida, nací del un experimento de laboratorio, no obstante pasaron por alto mis problemas de resistencia física, mis padres quedaron asustados cuando, tras mi nacimiento, les dieron los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, en ellas podían encontrar hasta mi fecha exacta de fallecimiento. No obstante todo fue bien dado que mi inteligencia era suficiente como para compensar ese pequeño problema.

Mañana será mi primer día de Universidad, mañana será el primer día en que el pinchazo que recibiré a la entrada no solamente me acreditará como válida y abrirá las puertas, después de todo así es como nos diferencian y permiten que entremos en las zonas que tenemos permitidas, mañana mi sangre me dará acceso a la zona restringida para las mejores mentes de todo el continente y Edward vendrá conmigo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Primer Día

**Capítulo 1: Primer Día**

Me desperté al sonar el despertador a las 6 de la mañana, giré mi cabeza y pude ver a Edward apagar el despertador a tientas mientras sus actos reflejaban que aún quería seguir durmiendo. Ignoré la opción de obligarle a salir de la cama, sabía que se ponía muy pesado cuando le molestaban y que se levantaría igualmente, me arrastre hasta el baño y me di una larga ducha, lo que me esperaba al salir si que no me lo esperaba.

Nada más abrir la puerta pude apreciar ese olor a desayuno, caminé a la cocina solamente con una toalla rodeando mi cuerpo y entonces vi a Edward sonriente con un plato lleno de tortillas, 5 tipos de siropes, café recién hecho y exprimiendo zumo de naranja; después de verlo esta mañana jamás habría imaginado esto.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina y me dirigía a coger parte de ese desayuno cuando noté sus labios posarse sobre los míos, fue un beso dulce y corto, un beso de buenos días.

— Buenos días, ¿Estás preparada para nuestro primer día? — me dijo con una sonrisa inconfundible de emoción, en el fondo sabía que solo llegaríamos juntos hasta la puerta pero el lo consideraba nuestro.

— Sí — Exclamé sin pensarlo ni un minuto— lo malo es que pronto nos separaremos, después de todo tu irás a Medicina y yo a Ingeniería Espacial.

Pude ver sus ojos perder parte de su brillo, ver como aceptaba que aunque ahora viviéramos juntos y solos no podríamos pasar todo el día juntos. Terminamos el desayuno, nos vestimos y nos encaminamos a la universidad, el primer paso era pasar la barrera de seguridad de acceso. Hicimos una larga cola hasta postrar nuestro dedo, una gota de sangre y una luz verde que indicaba que podíamos pasar a la zona de alumnos, en ese momento nos despedimos y cada uno de nosotros se encaminó a un edificio diferente.

Mi edificio no estaba muy lleno, a decir verdad nunca se llenaban las plazas, no es que no hubieran suficientes solicitudes sino que más bien preferían tener sillas vacías que alumnos que no dieran la talla. Me dirigí directa al auditorio, se supone que nos tocaba la presentación del equipo directivo y docentes, así como la asignación de nuestros horarios de clases. Abrí la puerta y respiré tranquila al ver que no había nadie en la sala, después de todo el gran desayuno no me había retrasado, caminaba para sentarme en las ultimas filas cuando escuché su voz.

— Por favor, Señorita Swan ¿Podría sentarse en la primera fila? De esa forma no necesitaremos emplear la megafonía.

No esperaba aquello ¿Tan pocos habían entrado?, se supone que cada año se abrían 200 plazas, al sentarme aún quedé más atónita.

— Ya estamos todos, Decano puede usted empezar —dijo de nuevo el mismo hombre.  
Siempre había oído hablar sobre la exclusividad y lo difícil que era entrar pero nunca imaginé que solo una persona fuera capaz de hacerlo y menos que fuera yo. Vi a un hombre mayor levantarse y digerirse hacia un atril.

— Bienvenida a la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York, me siento complicado de felicitarla por haber accedido a una plaza en la carrera de Ingeniería Espacial después de que este año subiéramos el listón en las pruebas de acceso, espero que usted demuestre merecer ser la única persona de su promoción en la totalidad de universidades de nuestro gran estado que pueda cursar estos estudios —hizo una pequeña pausa que pareció eterna— en primer lugar decirle que tenemos muchas esperanzas en usted y esperamos que emplee su tiempo de clases y su tiempo libre en aprovechar esta experiencia. Durante este semestre cursará las asignaturas básicas, los conocimientos adquiridos serán necesarios para poder seguir con sus estudios y por tanto si reprueba una de las asignaturas no se le permitirá seguir con sus estudios, espero que este aspecto quede claro —asentí en silencio— son 5 asignaturas y estos sus profesores —se inclinó ligeramente para señalar a los hombres sentados a su lado— a continuación Rojan le dará su horario de clases, hoy ha perdido la primera pero el resto seguirá a su hora.

El hombre que se había dirigido a mi al entrar bajó del escenario para entregarme un fajo de papeles, entre ellos estaban mi horario, un mapa de la facultad con las aulas que emplearía resaltadas, una lista de libros para cada asignatura y más información sobre comportamiento y estudios. Cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie en el escenario y me quedaban apenas 5 minutos para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase que se daría en el último piso.

El día había sido agotador y noté como mientras caminaba hacia casa, ya con 10 libros entre mis manos, antes de salir me había tenido que pasear por la biblioteca si pretendía llevar al día los muchos trabajos que ya me habían pedido, mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco. Al llegar a casa Edward aún no había llegado y estaba tan cansada que simplemente dejé los libros en la sala que habíamos habilitado para estudio y me permití sentarme unos minutos para darme una cabezada, seguramente luego rendiría más haciendo las tareas.

Cuando m desperté me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, las cortinas estaban abiertas pero no entraba nada de luz por las ventanas, giré a coger mi teléfono y lo primer que vi fue la hora (4:30am), luego recaí en las 20 llamadas perdidas seguidas de un "Mamá" seguía teniendo sueño por lo que me deslicé hacia el dormitorio, me quité la ropa y me recosté junto a el, entonces recaí en la nota que había en mi mesita de noche.

"Te amo, siento no haberte despertado pero te veías tan bella durmiendo que no quise perturbarte, espero que puedas perdonarme por ello."

Sonreí y volví a caer rendida, después de todo aún tenía sueño.


	3. Capítulo 2: Enferma

Esa mañana me despertaron, Edward asustado me movía frenéticamente pero yo solo podía desear seguir durmiendo, parecía que fuera demasiado pronto y que aún no hubiera dormido lo suficiente.

— Bella, despierta —Gritó— solo te quedan 15 minutos para salir si quieres llegar a la hora.

Sus ultimas palabras me hicieron saltar de la cama, seguro que siendo la última alumna se notaría demasiado aunque llegara 2 minutos tarde. Rápidamente me vestí y bebí de un sorbo todo el café que Edward había dejado preparado en la cocina antes de irse, supongo que él no tenía porque llegar tarde ni ir corriendo a clase. Cuando terminé salí por la puerta y corrí hacia la universidad, por suerte solo estaba a dos calles. Después de una cola que se me hizo eterna pasé el sistema de seguridad, todos los que estábamos allí nos veíamos nerviosos, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces hasta la clase pero antes de poder abrir la puerta del aula me vi obligada a correr hacia el baño, lo que allí pasó no fue muy agradable, nunca había vomitado, eso era algo que a nosotros no nos pasaba con frecuencia, solo había visto a alguien vomitar cuando Franky vivía. Intenté apartar ese recuerdo de mi mente y prometerme que quizá un café tan caliente no había sentado tan bien a mi estomago vacío, después de todo no había comido nada desde mediodía del día anterior. Respiré hondo y retomé el camino hacia mi clase.

Cuando llegué a la puerta pude ver al profesor Wingam como cerraba con llave el aula y su cara de enfado al verme.

— Señorita Swan, no esperaba este comportamiento de usted, pasan 15 minutos del comienzo de nuestra clase —vi como volvía a girar la llave y abría la puerta— siéntase muy afortunada porque no de la clase por cancelada, la próxima vez no correrá tanta suerte —en ese momento sus facciones se tornaron más serias, si eso es posible— y las faltas de asistencia se reflejan en su expediente.

Tragué saliva, bajé la cabeza y no me atreví a explicarle lo ocurrido, simplemente entré por la puerta y me senté en la primera fila frente a su escritorio.

Al terminar la clase había llenado casi media libreta con notas, después de todo este año no sería fácil y ya llevaba las tareas del día anterior retrasadas. Salí del aula tras despedirme del profesor y me dirigí a la cafetería de la universidad, por suerte pude ver a Edward sentado solo en una mesa para dos, compré algo de comida y me senté con él.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Al final llegaste a tiempo?— Me preguntó con una expresión que no sabría identificar, una mezcla de humor y temor realmente extraña— Cuando te encontré dormida al llegar no esperaba que no reaccionaras al despertador esta mañana.

Maldición, el se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había dormido y más aún, yo misma me acababa de dar cuenta de que no era normal que siguiera cansada después de haber dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche, por no hablar de aquellas nauseas. No sabía que decirle.

— Al final llegué tarde debido a la cola en seguridad— mentí, él sabía perfectamente que por la hora en la que me había levantado me daba tiempo a llegar— se ve que el primer día se nos han pegado las sabanas a muchos.

— La verdad es que en mi clase varios entraron una vez comenzada —asintió con una carcajada que me hizo tranquilizarme— espero que tu profesor no te mirara tan mal como a ellos.

— Solo me amenazó con que la próxima vez constaría en mi expediente como falta de asistencia, nada importante— añadí con una sonrisa— después de todo estas cosas solo pasan una vez en la vida, ¿No?

Seguimos hablando sobre los profesores, las tareas, la necesidad de ambos de ir a comprar mas libretas y sobre la posibilidad de que no hubiera papel suficiente en el planeta para que pudiéramos pasar el semestre. Luego comparamos nuestros horarios y nos dimos cuenta de que pasaríamos menos tiempo juntos del deseado dado que nuestro día libre era diferente y nuestras horas de salida podían distar hasta tres horas.

Cuando escuchamos el aviso por megafonía de que las clases comenzarían en 15 minutos nos miramos el uno al otro con cara triste, era momento de despedirnos. A Edward le esperaban cuatro horas más de clases, sin embargo yo solo tendría una clase de dos horas y podría irme a casa, al menos era afortunada de haber dejado tareas para el día con más tiempo libre y menos clases.

La clase se pasó rápida, después de todo había sido más corta que la anterior y por suerte habíamos hecho una pequeña práctica así que tampoco tenía mucho trabajo para casa. Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia casa, al llegar miré el teléfono y recordé las llamadas perdidas, era momento de llamar a mi madre.

— Bella, ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestabas ayer? ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?— Gritó mi madre desde el otro lado del teléfono con una voz entre asustada y furiosa— No puedes imaginar lo asustada que estaba — En ese momento rompió a llorar.

— Tranquila mamá, solo es que ayer estaba muy cansada, tanta emoción me dejo muerta y me recosté a dormir un poco y sin querer ha sido hasta esta mañana.

— ¿Estás bien?— noté su voz asustada, ella sabía que no era normal que durmiera tanto, después de todo durante el ultimo año no había podido dormir más de 4 horas sin despertar entre llantos con una nueva pesadilla.

— Sí, todo está bien, no me pasa nada, solo que tanta emoción me agotó.

— En dicho caso, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? Llevo una semana sin saber absolutamente nada de ti.— me recriminó enfadada.

— Lo siento mamá, me llevó mucho tiempo acomodar todo en el apartamento, por no hablar de calcular tiempos y rutas para llegar a la universidad— dije con voz de niña pequeña esperando que me perdonara, siempre funciona con ella— hablando de la universidad, tengo algo que contarte.

— ¡Cuéntamelo ya!

— Soy la única en mi clase, nadie más ha conseguido pasar las pruebas y me dijeron que yo las había superado por encima de lo esperado.

— Eso es fantástico Bella, yo sabía que tu eras la mejor, la pena es que ahora estés tan lejos de casa, te extraño tanto— Su voz se rompió de nuevo, aunque durante el ultimo año no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa al menos iba todos los días y ahora ella estaba sola, era normal que estuviera triste— ¿Algo más que contarme?

Noté en su tono de voz que sabía perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo, no obstante le mentí diciendo que no y nuestra conversación derivó a cosas como profesores, trabajos y mi necesidad de comprar más papel, esto último la hizo sonreír. Finalmente colgué argumentando que tenía muchas tareas por hacer.

Miré mi reloj y vi que aún tenía una hora por delante antes de que Edward viniera, habíamos quedado en reunirnos con Alice y Jasper esa tarde para cenar y saber un poco de cómo les había ido a ellos, después de todo no hay que descuidar a la familia y los amigos por tu pareja y Alice además de ser la hermana melliza de Edward era mi mejor amiga, ella siempre estaba ahí.

Me senté en mi escritorio y ordené las tareas a realizar por un criterio entre prioridad y dificultad, inmediatamente comencé a realizarlas y según mi bolígrafo se quedaba sin tinta y yo sin papel para escribir vi como mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

 _Estaba en casa de mi madre, todo se veía demasiado grande y entonces recaí en que yo era demasiado pequeña, tenía unos 7 años, miré las fotos de la entrada y vi la foto del hospital, en ella estábamos mamá, Franky y yo, el parecía simplemente una muñeca en medio de tantas mantas. Me encaminé hacia la cocina y pude ver a mi madre con Franky en un brazo mientras intentaba hacer malabares para preparar un biberón. Al darme cuenta Franky estaba llorando, le costaba llorar y mamá estaba muy asustada, en ese momento recordé lo que dijo el doctor, "Si algo pasa aprieten el botón rojo". Corrí hacia la entrada y lloré de impotencia al no llegar hasta aquel extraño llavero con un botón rojo que el médico le dio a mi madre antes de salir del hospital, finalmente con un salto pude llegar a cogerlo y apretar el botón._

— Bella, despierta, es solo una pesadilla— mi cabeza estaba sobre uno de los libros que estaba leyendo para el trabajo y Edward a mi lado— te has quedado dormida.

Me levanté y le abracé rompiendo a llorar, solo una palabra fue arrancada de mis labios.

—Franky

Rompí a llorar y el me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevó al sofá, se sentó conmigo y acaricio mi cabello, poco a poco sentí como el contacto con su piel me ayudaba a calmarme, esa sí era realmente yo, yo era la que despertaba entre sollozos y sin poder dormir demasiado, la que necesitaba unos brazos conocidos en los que llorar al despertar.

Cuando mi respiración se calmó me miró y puso sus labios sobre los míos, fue un beso de cariño y entendimiento, me hizo ver que me comprendía y me apoyaba en todo esto.

—¿Quieres que llame a mi hermana y cancele de la cena?— me preguntó pensativo.

—No, esta todo bien— conteste con una sonrisa, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a vivir y disfrutar pese a la insistencia que mi pasado tenía por hacer que no fuera así por mucho más tiempo.

Nos dimos una amorosa ducha juntos antes de vestirnos y conducir hasta la casa de Alice y Jasper, ellos vivían alejados del campus pero en una zona preciosa, todo hay que admitirlo.

—¡Bella!—sus brazos me rodeaban y eso que aún no había pasado el umbral de la puerta, esa era Alice en todo su esplendor, siempre sonriente y animada— te he extrañado tanto.

—Solo han pasado unos días, ¿Cómo os va todo con las clases?—pregunté haciendo referencia a ella y a Jasper que daba un apretón de manos a Edward mientras Alice me mantenía prisionera.

Entramos y comenzamos a conversar sobre las clases y la experiencia de vivir solos, era la primera experiencia para todos, al poco rato paseamos hasta un restaurante cercano para cenar.

—Edward, ¡se me había olvidado contarte algo!— exclamó Alice— hoy me ha llamado Emmet ¿A que no sabes lo que ha pasado?— en ese momento me miro diciendo "Lo siento" con la mirada—Rosalie está embarazada.

Fruncí el ceño y trate de fingir un poco de alegría. Emmet era el hermano mayor de Edward y Alice, un chico muy gracioso y gran amigo, me alegraba por él pero Rosalie era lo que viene siendo una víbora, ella estaba enamorada de Edward y de no haberla rechazado este nunca hubiera salido con Emmet, siempre recordaría esa mirada de celos cuando me veía.

—¡Voy a ser tío!—Exclamó Edward contento— ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada nuevo, que Rosalie está insoportable— sabía que aunque no lo admitiera a Alice tampoco le cabía bien la novia de su hermano, no entendía como este había aceptado tener algo con ella después de haber pasado dos años coqueteando con su hermano menor— pero esta vez por razones médicas, por lo que me contó está empezando el embarazo con muchas nauseas mañaneras y un cansancio que le persigue durante todo el día.

Abrí mis ojos y sumé dos más dos, eso mismo me estaba ocurriendo a mi, aquello parecía imposible.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien?—Me preguntó Edward asustado— ¿Quieres salir a tomar el aire?— El sabía que cualquier mención a Rosalie podía alterarme pero esto superaba lo común.

—No, sigamos con la cena— me obligué a mi misma a no pensar en aquello, después de todo no era el momento.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Embarazada?

Al camino a casa después de la cena había transcurrido en silencio, Edward sabía que yo no querría hablar y yo que aquello no dudaría para siempre. Abrimos la puerta, entramos en casa y antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta se rompió el silencio.

—¿Puedes decirme ahora lo que te ha alterado? Se que no te gusta Rose pero esa reacción ha sido excesiva, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Sonaba tan convincente, no sabía que contestar porque ni yo misma sabía si eso era real o eran imaginaciones mías.

—Es solo que me hizo acordarme de algo.

—¿De qué?— preguntó nervioso— ¿Qué te altera tanto?

—¿Prometes no enfadarte?— pregunté mientras me mordía el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

—Claro que no, solo dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —añadió mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Es solo que he estado tan cansada estos días, desde que murió Franky nunca había podido dormir tanto —empezó a mirarme extrañado— además esta mañana no llegue tarde por las colas de seguridad—su expresión comenzó a tornarse una mezcla entre temor y decepción por mi mentira— tuve que ir corriendo al baño, no podía retener el desayuno en mi estómago— su mirada de terror indicó que él también había atado cabos y sabía de mis sospechas.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento y pude sentir las lagrimas caer por mi rostro, inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodearme, levantarme y llevarme hacia la cama, allí nos abrazamos y me dormí entre sus brazos.

Un movimiento sutil me despertó, no obstante no pude abrir mis ojos pero escuche atentamente.

—Carlisle, lo siento pero... yo no quería que esto ocurriera, no creí que me pasaría y menos quería que le pasara a ella— su voz demostraba que estaba asustado, asustado por mí.

—Edward, tranquilízate. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella?— preguntó preocupado— si no me lo cuentas no puedo ayudarte.

—Carlisle, ella... ella está embarazada— en ese momento noté como su respiración se agitaba y comenzaba a llorar, aún con los ojos cerrados le estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos.

—Pásame con ella— dijo Carlisle en tono autoritario.

—Está durmiendo— se excusó.

—Venid mañana por la mañana al hospital, hablaremos los tres— respondió y colgó el teléfono.

Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos un poco, mirarle y darle un beso, esa noche simplemente dormimos ambos llorando y abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente nada más levantarnos nos dirigimos al Hospital, para mi suerte era mi día libre, aunque faltar a clases ya no me importaba tanto como antes.

—Hola Bella— me saludo Carlisle mientras daba un abrazo a su hijo— Edward me ha contado lo que ha pasado, ¿Estás de menos de tres meses? De no ser así será más difícil acabar con todo esto.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer, ellos querían arrebatarme a mi bebé, el niño que había sido creado por el amor, estreche mi vientre entre mis brazos queriéndolo proteger.

—No lo se, no se ni si estoy embarazada— conteste esta vez más segura.

Carlisle dirigió una mirada cortante a su hijo, estaba claro que pensaba que era demasiado impulsivo y no debería haberlo alarmado así.

—Bien Bella, no te preocupes, eso lo podemos ver en un momento, ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

Me acercó un pequeño aparato como el de la entrada de la universidad, una pequeña gota de sangre y todo estaría listo. Posé mi dedo sobre él y comencé a ver como se imprimían más y más hojas con toda la información extraída, Carlisle leía impaciente y entonces vi su rostro perder toda alegría.

—Bella, estás embarazada pero será muy sencillo terminar con esto— abracé más fuerte mi vientre y ambos me miraron extrañados— si quieres mañana mismo...

—No— le interrumpí— no quiero abortar.

En ese mismo instante salí corriendo de la consulta sin detenerme, sin escuchar sus gritos llamándome y solo me detuve para parar un taxi y darle la dirección de Alice, esperaba que ella me ayudara.

Al llegar llamé desde abajo, cuando respondió Alice solo atine a decir unas pocas palabras.

—¿Puedes llevarme a un sitio?

Alice debió verme por la cámara porque antes de siquiera darme cuenta estaba frente a su casa abriéndome la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

—¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó enseguida— eso si, debes contarme qué ha pasado.

—Al aeropuerto internacional— grité sin pensarlo.

Nos pusimos en marcha y comencé a contarle todo, mis sospechas la noche anterior, los resultados, mi deseo de escapar y mi ardiente deseo de tener a mi bebé aunque fuera sola.

—Bella, huir del país no te va a ayudar, ¿Por que no vamos a ver a tu madre? Te vendrá bien hablar con ella.

—Si— no atiné a decir nada más.

Alice dio media vuelta y se encaminó en un viaje de más de dos horas hacia la casa de mi madre, después de todo ella me comprendería, ella también había decidido tener a su hijo, ella decidió tener a mi hermano. Durante todo el camino pensé en mi pasado.

Mi primer recuerdo en el que Franky estaba envuelto era una discusión de mis padres, escuché sin que ellos me vieran. Mi padre insistió en que mi madre abortara después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada, mi madre se negó y después de varias semanas de peleas él se fue con todas sus cosas, no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

Mi madre y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en aquella época, cada vez su tripa crecía más y finalmente Franky nació, los médicos le dijeron que estaba muy enfermo, su pronóstico de vida era de 8 años. Antes de ir a casa nos explicaron cómo actuar si se ponía enfermo, lo más importante avisar al doctor, para ello nos dieron una alarma que conectaba directamente con el hospital, si la activábamos ellos irían al lugar donde se encontrara el pequeño artefacto.

Durante los 10 años de vida de Franky activamos aquella alarma más de 120 veces, más de una vez al mes nos veíamos obligadas a alertar a los médicos.

El ultimo día que activé esa alarma fue el día del cumpleaños de Franky, 20 de Junio, ese día habían terminado las clases y el vino corriendo a enseñarme las notas al llegar a casa, había sacado muy buenas notas. Por aquel entonces mi madre y yo nos mirábamos cómplices dado que había superado su esperanza de vida en dos años. Mientras celebrábamos su cumpleaños sufrió otra crisis, alarme al hospital y se lo llevaron, mi madre y yo permanecimos durante una semana junto a su cama en el hospital, viendo como enfermeras y doctores nos miraban con lástima, todos sabían que Franky no volvería a salir del hospital con vida. Luego de 6 días allí, pese a estar monotorizado sufrió otra crisis, me obligaron a salir.

Me senté en unas sillas que se encontraban frente a la habitación, en ellas había un joven de piel blanquecina y cabellos castaños, no me importó que me viera llorar, tampoco me importó cuando me abrazó y trató de calmarme, poco a poco fuimos hablando, le conté todo sobre Franky, el me contó que su padre era el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo desde que ingresó y que se acababa de mudar y no conocía a nadie. Ese día me prometió que seríamos amigos, ese día me prometió que nunca me dejaría tener un invalido, ese día me prometió permanecer a mi lado. Unos minutos más tarde salió mi madre llorando para decirme que Franky había muerto.

Aquel joven cumplió muchas de sus promesas, ante todo permanecer a mi lado, ahora era mi novio y vivíamos juntos, sin embargo tenía miedo de que las cumpliera todas, no me importaba si aquel bebé estaba enfermo, era mi hijo y nadie me lo arrebataría.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Me quedaré sola?

Alice y yo no hablamos durante el viaje, al llegar a casa de mi Madre me baje de su coche y rápidamente me despedí, antes de que llegara al porche ya no se veía su coche y mi madre ya estaba abrazándome, me dejé llevar por su abrazo sin percatarme de la mirada extrañada que me dirigía, sin embargo ella si se percató de como moví mi mano hacia mi vientre y eso le hizo comprender porque estaba allí.

—Bella, tranquila, todo estará bien. Me tienes para lo que necesites— me susurró mi madre al oído mientras pasaba su mano sobre mis cabellos— ahora entremos o vas a coger frío.

Me dejé llevar por ella hasta mi habitación, me metí entre las sabanas y me dejé llevar por el sueño. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

Desperté con los ojos rojos, notaba aún las lagrimas que durante toda la noche bañaron mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Finalmente saque fuerzas para arrastrarme fuera de la cama y bajar a la cocina, allí mi madre me esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos ilusionados, estaba ilusionada porque iba a ser abuela.

Desayune un poco antes de dirigirme hacia la buhardilla, allí todo estaba repleto de cajas, comencé a abrirlas mientras el polvo acumulado se adhería a cada uno de los poros de mi piel, no sé cuantas horas pasé mirando el contenido de aquellas cajas, especialmente aquellas donde ponía "Frankie" o "Bella", en ellas estaban todas nuestras cosas de cuando éramos niños, las que compartimos y las que no. Ropa de bebé, la cuna que Frankie heredó de mi, todas aquellas cosas que podría rehusar y también aquellas que esperaba nunca necesitar, su mascarilla, la alarma para avisar si estaba enfermo, las inyecciones, su largo historial médico. Cuando me di cuenta era de noche y sentía alguien observándome, al darme la vuelta Edward estaba allí.

—Si es lo que tu quieres te voy a apoyar

En ese momento todo el pánico sentido se esfumó y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar mientras indeciso se acercaba para sostenerme entre sus brazos, lo que no se había dado cuenta es que esas lagrimas eran de alegría, todo por lo que había temido se había esfumado. Por primera vez agradecí que alguien no cumpliera una promesa.

Los siguientes días los pasamos en casa de mi madre, los recuerdos de mi hermano estaban presente y me escondía en buhardilla para olvidarlos, mientras bajaba para desayunar los escuché hablando.

—Edward, no pueden volver a la ciudad, sabes lo que pasará si lo hacen y ella necesita quedarse aquí— le reprochaba mi madre.

—¿No la ves? Se muere por dentro al recorrer la casa, son demasiados los recuerdos, no puedo soportar seguir viéndola así. Solo en la buhardilla parece ser ella de nuevo— le contestó mientras ahogaba las lágrimas.

—Pueden quedarse arriba, la altura del techo es suficiente y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado para hacer una pequeña remodelación, además necesitan intimidad.

—Sí mamá, por favor— dije mientras salía de mi escondite con una gran sonrisa.

Al verme tan radiante Edward no replicó, solo un susurro mientras me abrazaba.

—No podrá ser para siempre, en otro continente sería menos difícil.

Era la primera vez que hablábamos del tema en todos esos días, realmente era la primera vez que me decía una oración completa desde aquella noche. Durante los últimos días no habíamos usado palabras para expresarnos, el estaba allí para apoyarme cuando lo necesitaba; caricias, abrazos y besos habían sido los encargados de expresar nuestros sentimientos. Ahora me daba cuenta, era necesario hablarlo y ante todo me daba cuenta que él tenía razón.


End file.
